expérience humaine
by delire-nocturne
Summary: Edward voulait que Bella ne rate rien de sa vie humaine il va etre servit! Histoire écrite par deux folles vers les 2h du mat'.


EXPERIENCE HUMAINE

Comme tous les vendredis soir je m'apprêtais à faire une machine. Au loin j'entendais les cris surexcités de Charlie qui soutenait avec acharnement son équipe de baseball préféré. Alors que je venais d'achever de mettre en marche le lave linge Charlie m'appela :

Bella repose toi un peu et viens donc regarder avec moi le match ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé un moment ensemble.

C'était bien vrai que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé seul à seul et ce depuis que mon vampire de petit copain était entré dans ma vie ; mais de la à regarder du baseball alors que je déteste ca ! Il y a des limites ! Je lui sortis la première excuse qui me venait à l'esprit.

Non j'ai des devoirs à faire

Une autre fois alors

C'est ca, soupirais-je

Je gravis les marches d'un pas lourd en direction de ma chambre ; j'ouvris la porte et m'affala sans aucune élégance sur mon lit tel Emmet l'aurait fait. Le silence régnait. Ce soir là j'étais seule car mon amoureux était très certainement à ce moment là en plein corps a corps avec un puma. Mon cœur se serrait au simple fait qu'il était loin de moi. Je mis en route le CD qu'Edward m'avait offert lors de mes 18 ans ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger mon sentiment de solitude. Mon esprit divaguait quand j'entendis Charlie frapper à la porte.

-Que se passe t-il ? M'empressais-je de demander

-Jessica est au téléphone

Avec regret je me levais et attrapais le combiné.

-Salut Jessica

-Ah Bella ! Tu devineras jamais !

-Quoi ?

J'imaginais déjà un long discours sur un quelconque garçon qui l'aurait dragué.

-Tyler organise une fête ce soir et t'es obligée de venir ! Et ne me sert pas une excuse idiote ton père m'a assuré que tu n'avais rien de prévu et il te donne la permission d'y aller. Ce n'est pas génial ça ?!

Je lançai un regard accusateur a Charlie visiblement il n'avait pas gobé l'excuse minable des devoirs

-C'est dommage mais ma camionnette est en panne, je suis vraiment désolée

Inutile de préciser que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

-T'inquiètes pas je t'y emmène d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle couleur des rideaux de ta chambre.

-Hein ?!

Cela faisait à peine 2 heures que j'avais installé ces nouveaux rideaux. Tout d'un coup je compris le sens de ses paroles et me dirigea en courant vers ma fenêtre et regardé horrifié la voiture stationnée devant chez moi. Elle était là. Jessica me faisait un grand sourire et agitait la main dans ma direction.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix

-Ouais t'as tout compris ! Dépêche-toi !

5 minutes plus tard, j'étais assis a côté d'une Jessica surexcitée par la soirée qui s'annonçait. Je me lamentais sur mon triste sort et n'écoutais pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Je détestais ce genre de fête où tout le monde finissait souls, je me voyais déjà au milieu d'ivrognes dégobillant sur le sol. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. J'entendais au loin la musique et les cris d'ados déchainés. L'alcool devait couler à flot ! La voiture stoppa et je me dirigeai a contrecœur vers mon enfer personnel. Je me surprise à espérer que des voisins mécontents interrompent cette fête. J'aperçus au loin Angela et Ben et alla les rejoindre.

-Super fête ! lança Ben

- Ouais génial, répondis-je d'un ton ironique.

Il me tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide orange, Angela en avait déjà un, elle n'était pas du genre à boire de l'alcool c'est donc avec une totale insouciance que je le pris en l'identifiant comme un quelconque jus de fruit. Je le portais à mes lèvres. C'était sucré et à la fois légèrement piquant mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ben et Angela partirent danser ; je décidais donc de m'assoir sur le canapé et observa les gens qui m'entouraient. Il y avait de nombreux couples ce qui me rappelait constamment Edward qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de moi. Ma bouche étant sèche je repris un nouveau verre de ce même breuvage. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi que les verres que je buvais. A mon grand étonnement j'étais euphorique et me rendis soudain compte que je dansais comme une déchainée. J'avais chaud je retirais donc ma veste et me retrouva en débardeur moulant blanc. Jessica me tendit un autre verre que j'attrapais avidement et que je bus d'une traite. Je riais sans raison quand Tyler se dirigeait vers moi. Il me jugeait avec un regard désireux. Je voulus m'approcher de lui mais mes pieds se prirent dans le tapis et je m'écroulais littéralement sur lui. Oups ! Je me mis à éclater de rire. Je sentis des mains me soulever pour me remettre sur pieds. J'entendis la voix de Ben.

Je crois qu'elle est bourrée

Mais pas du tout ! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie !ripostais-je

Tyler me prit par la taille et me murmura :

-Tu veux pas que je t'emmène dans ma chambre pour te coucher ?

Je ne saisis que deux mots « chambre » et « coucher » puis lança tout fort à l' intention de Ben

Eh ! Tyler veut coucher avec moi !!

Non c'est pas ça je …

Mais t'inquiètes pas Tyler dis-je en lui tapotant les joues, après tout t'es qu'un homme !

Je m'éloignais de lui en chancelant et pris un autre verre. Angela me rejoignit.

-Il faudrait peut être mieux que tu rentres, je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça me dit-elle en reprenant mon verre à moitié vide. Tu veux que je t'appel un taxi ?

- T'inquiète ! Je vais appeler Edward.

Je me saisis de mon portable et tenta de composer son numéro mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je voyais en double. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à taper les chiffres correctement. Je tombais sur son répondeur :

Alors cette partie de chasse ? T'as trouvé un puma à ton goût ? Et Emmet il s'est tapé un grizzli ? Tyler m'a proposé de monter dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il veut coucher avec moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ça ?!Mais t'inquiètes pas je me réserve pour toi ! Tu verras on prendra notre pieds ! Tu pourras même me mordre si tu veux ! Ah ! Mike vomi partout ! Bon je te laisse mon amour .Passe le bonjour à Dracula de ma part ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec des préservatifs ! lançais-je à un inconnu.

Je raccrochais et remis mon portable dans ma poche avec difficulté. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Ma tête commençait à tourner je pris donc la décision de rentrer chez moi. Tant bien que mal je me retrouvais dehors à chercher ma camionnette. Il me fallut une dizaine de minutes pour me rendre compte qu'elle était restée chez Charlie. Je décidais donc de rentrer par mes propres moyens. Je marchais au bord de la route en trébuchant de nombreuses fois ; je réussie même à tomber dans un fossé ce qui me valut de déchirer une partie de mon pantalon et de me couvrir de terre. Soudain j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur signe qu'une voiture approchait et tendit le pouce en espérant que la voiture s'arrêterait. Cette saleté de 4x4 passa devant moi ; le chauffeur ne me lança même pas l'ombre d'un regard ! Je m'époumonais contre lui ,même si il était déjà loin. Une deuxième voiture approchait et je me décida à adopter une technique plus percutante. Les contours de l'engin se firent plus précis et je me jetais ; les bras grands ouverts sur la route en souriant. Un crissement de pneu se fit entendre. Je ne voyais rien à cause de la lumière aveuglante des phares braqués sur moi. Une voix familière brisa le silence de la nuit.

Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

Jacob ?!

Je ne ressemble pas à un clébard ! dit Edward en colère.

Je te croyais à la chasse !

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras ; il me murmura a l'oreille

Ne te jette plus jamais sur la route comme ça Bella

D'accord, répondis-je en le fixant

Il plissa légèrement le nez tout en me détaillant.

C'est quoi cette odeur ? Et tu t'es roulée par terre ou quoi ?!

Oh ! ça c'est rien ! Je suis juste tombée dans un fossé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis me souleva et m'installa sur le siège côté passager. Il démarra la voiture ; il gardait les yeux fixés sur la route .Un long silence se rependit dans l'habitacle. Je me demandais quel heure il était quand Edward m'interrompis dans mes rêveries.

-Tu es inconsciente, j'aurai pu t'écraser. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que ta vie m'est précieuse ?

- Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine et je suis consciente de ce que je fais ! Et puis j'aurai pu t'éviter sans aucun problème !

- C'est faux et tu le sais Bella.

- T'as qu'à rouler moins vite de toute façon !

- Et puis c'était quoi le message que tu m'as laissé ? Tu délirais complètement ! T'as eu l'air de prendre du bon temps avec Tyler, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, et s'est quoi cette histoire de préservatif ?

Je me mis à rire sous le regard outré d'Edward.

-Tu trouves ca drôle ? Je me suis imaginé le pire.

- Tu savais que les éléphants ne peuvent pas sauter ?

- Tu es complètement ivre Bella

Il me lança un regard amusé.

- Et toi t'es trop sex Edward !

Il rigola.

- Carlisle aussi est canon, enchainais-je, Jasper aussi est pas mal mais bon il a quand même essayé de me bouffer par contre Emmet ressemble trop à un ours mal-léché ! J'éclatais de rire.

- Ils vont être heureux quand je leur rapporterai ça surtout Emmet !

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que t'était trop sex ?

- Oui il y'a a peine 30 secondes, répondit-il exaspéré.

- Tu m'as manqué !

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Arrête ça tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

J'ignorais complètement ce qu'il venait de dire et continua. Je glissais ma main droite sur son torse froid tandis que mon autre main ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il me repoussa brusquement sans me faire mal. J'avais terriblement chaud et commença donc à retirer mon débardeur quand une main froid emprisonna mon poignée et m'empêcha de continuer mon geste.

Ce n'est pas le moment. D'ailleurs essaye de te ressaisir. On est arrivé chez toi et Charlie t'attends dans le salon.

Edward m'aida à enlever ma ceinture et me porta jusqu'à l'entrée

- Je te rejoins dans ta chambre me murmura t-il

- Comme ca on finira ce qu'on a commencé dans la voiture dis je en souriant.

Il soupira et disparu .J'ouvris la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un Charlie horrifié par le spectacle que je lui offrais.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. On discutera demain. Tu crois que tu peux aller jusqu'à ta chambre seule ?

J'acquiesçais. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier en chancelant.

Tout compte fait je vais te porter.

Il me traîna dans les escaliers et me déposa sur mon lit .Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine, un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine dans les bras. Il déposa le tout près de moi.

La bassine c'est juste au cas où. Evite d'en mettre partout. Et le reste pour le mal de tête.

Il repartit ; à ce moment là Edward me rejoignit en rigolant.

Arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle. Dors avec moi cette nuit !

Dois-je te rappeler que je ne dors pas ?

Ca m'est égal.

Il se glissa vers moi et me chanta d'une voix douce ma berceuse. Je sombrais immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un mal de tête abominable, la lumière m'éblouissait ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Je plaquais ma main sur mon front en gémissant ; j'entrouvris les paupières et vit Edward me tendant un verre d'aspirine.

Tiens prends ça, tu iras mieux ensuite.

Merci, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

J'avalais docilement.

-Par chance tu m'as évité le pire, tu n'as pas vomi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. Je ne me souviens pas de grands choses. Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait des choses compromettantes hier soir ? Demandais-je d'une voix inquiète

-Oui c'était mémorable. Tu m'as laissé un magnifique message sur mon répondeur d'ailleurs Emmet a bien rit en l'entendant mais moi moins. Veux-tu l'entendre ?

- Houlà ! Je présume le pire !

Je tendis la main pour me saisir de son portable ce qui m'arracha une grimace. Mon visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure des paroles que j'entendais et que j'avais malheureusement dites. J'étais morte de honte. J'espérais que je n'avais pas eu trop de témoins. Il faudra que je demande aux autres ce qui s'est passé et en particulier à Tyler.

-Je suis désolée

- Tu sais bien que je ne t'en voudrai jamais. Néanmoins le passage avec Tyler et les préservatifs ne m'a pas particulièrement plu.

- Je devais vraiment avoir l'air ridicule. Est-ce que j'ai fait d'autres choses horribles ?

- Oui quelques unes comme par exemple quand tu t'es jetée sur ma voiture les bras ouverts alors que tu aurais pu mourir mais à la fin c'était plutôt agréable ; il m'adressa son sourire en coin.

- Tu peux être plus précis ? Demandais-je angoissée

- Tu t'es montrée très entreprenante, tu as même essayée de te déshabiller.

Je me mis à rougir et enfouis mon visage sous ma couverture .Le rire d'Edward se fit entendre.

J'ai de plus en plus honte.

En tout cas tu as intérêt à te ressaisir .Tu as rendez-vous avec Alice dans une heure et une bonne douche s'impose !

Hein ? Pourquoi je dois voir Alice ?

Tu dois faire les magasins avec elle, c'est prévu depuis des jours Bella

Ah mince ! J'avais oublié ! Une bonne séance de shopping c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! m'exclamais-je

Alice t'en voudras si tu n'y va pas.

Je sais, soupirais-je

Je ne t'en voudrais pas Bella me héla une voix que je connaissais.

Je me retournais et vis Alice près de la fenêtre.

Je ne suis pas en état.

Je compatis j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ! C'était hilarant !

Un grognement retentit. Je me tournai vers Edward qui regardait férocement sa sœur.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ce qu'elle allait faire ?!

Mais c'est de ta faute Edward ! répliqua t-elle d'un air joyeux.

Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai forcé à boire ! s'indigna t-il.

C'est toi qui a émis le désir que Bella connaisse toutes les expériences humaines avant sa transformation. Tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'elle devienne vampire sans avoir eu sa première cuite ?!

Elle aurait pu faire ça quand j'étais là, je l'aurai surveillé !

Cela aurait été différent si tu avais été présent, elle n'aurait pas osé

Elle n'a pas tort ! lançais-je en baillant.

Bon Bella, je te laisse te reposer. On remet ca à une prochaine fois

C'est ça

Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas me défiler une nouvelle fois. Alice repartit par la fenêtre. Edward vint s'allonger à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Reposes-toi mon amour, je reste avec toi.

- Dis Edward tu vas l'effacer mon message ?

-Hors de question ! Il faut d'abord que je le fasse écouter au reste de la famille ! Et puis ça pourrait servir dans un futur proche avec ca j'ai un bon moyen de pression sur toi.

Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres avant que le moindre son ne sorte de ma bouche.

-Dors bella.


End file.
